


「本马达」缩身系列二：吃播（完结+番外）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 呆呆新片《缩身》的设定，变成12cm的小呆呆。这里设定本呆都是普通人，不是大明星。系列1在 @nejiang 那里【这篇真的很清水，因为我还在贤者时间肾虚中，捧起了我的中药碗】





	「本马达」缩身系列二：吃播（完结+番外）

Matt变小以后，生活节奏一下子慢下来。  
本来在决定变小前，他就已经进入半退休状态，减少了大部分的工作量。现在这个社会，很多中年伴侣都会选择一起缩身，进入豪华社区养老，他的决定完全符合社会新潮流。  
除了他的伴侣突然反悔，没有跟他一起变小之外，一切都很好。  
而Ben的反悔理由特别气人。  
“因为我突然想到小时候，我被某个街霸小哥哥欺负了好几年，所以也想试试欺负小个子的感觉。等我过足瘾再一起缩身啦。”  
——拜托，我没缩身的时候，你已经“每天都在变着花样欺负小个子”了好吗？

因为生活休闲，除了吃睡就是上网。Matt索性更顺应现代社会潮流一点，在油管上开了个吃播频道，每天录制自己吃饭的视频。  
节目名就叫“缩身食谱”。非常接地气的名字！迅速吸引一大票已经缩身或者正在考虑缩身的网友前来围观。  
当然也有以为是减肥食谱的辣妹误入，看到是个中年人在吃播，失望而去。  
1、  
“hi，今天我的午餐是披萨。”  
——热量好高！  
——天天吃一个月胖二十斤不是梦。  
——看着不错，自己做的？  
Matt无视了热量和胖这种扎心的弹幕，边用牙齿撕开披萨边说，我知道这不健康，哼，但是我就是喜欢吃披萨。  
说着还挑衅地瞥了正在摄像头背后偷笑的某个巨人一眼。  
——缩身以后的食物应该都是特制的吧？  
终于有人问到正经问题了。Matt边吃边点头：“是啊，我现在还没正式入住缩身社区，所有吃喝的食物，都需要自己用特制食材来做。”  
当然，他是只会等着吃现成的。  
Ben给Matt做了半辈子饭，现在虽然烹制小号食物比较麻烦，但也难不倒他。  
但即使Ben做的小号披萨依然美味没缩水，他也还是不会原谅Ben的！哼哼！  
——咦你的披萨芝士好黏哦。  
——喂喂主播是被芝士糊住嘴了嘛哈哈哈哈哈！  
Matt顾不上这些幸灾乐祸的弹幕了，因为他整个嘴巴都被超级黏的芝士给粘牢了！刚才吃一两口的时候还没感觉，再吃下去，披萨里的芝士就不停涌出来，现在已经黏住了他半张脸！“唔唔唔……”  
Ben抱着肚皮，咧开大嘴无声地狂笑，看着小小只的Matt在努力地和他的特制披萨斗争，那样子别提多好玩了。尽管他早就见识过Matt各种各样的可爱，但这样被恶搞的Matt真是可爱得过分了哎！  
他终于忍不住笑出声，哈哈哈哈地伸出手指，很轻松就把Matt提出了画面。  
——第一次看到有人吃播被披萨的芝士糊脸，太好笑了吧。  
——原来缩身后和正常人的体型差这么大？只有一根手指高……  
Ben把终于扯开嘴上的披萨，但大半张脸都沾满芝士的Matt捧在手心。是字面意义上的捧在手心。  
掌中的小人儿嘟起嘴愤怒地瞪着他，这人绝对是故意的！放这种超粘芝士来恶搞他？  
“乖，别气了啊，我帮你舔干净。”  
彻底被Ben一手掌握的Matt，毫无还手之力地任由那湿漉漉的大舌头在自己脸上扫来扫去。黏黏的芝士被舔干净了，可脸上仍留着黏黏的口水。男人仿佛舔上了瘾，边舔着他的脸和脖子，另一只手轻松地就扯掉了他的小衣服，一路往下舔。  
“宝贝，你身上全是芝士味了，好香，真好吃……”  
Matt被舌头攻击得浑身发软，眼泪都在眼眶里打转，真是——欺负人！可他却完全躲不开，好讨厌！  
只能就那么躺在男人手心里，被舔了个彻彻底底，通通透透，连股间最细嫩隐秘的缝隙都没躲过，直到他被舔得战栗着喷出乳白。  
再被大舌头，将所有体液都舔进嘴里。  
“我只是想吃披萨啊喂！”  
迷你Matt，委屈。  
2、  
“hi，今天我的午餐是薯条。”  
——又是高热量。  
——主播你以为缩身了就不会胖吗？  
——他可能以为变小后会胖得不那么明显。  
Matt继续无视了弹幕里大量的热量和胖这两个词，开始进攻面前那一大盘薯条。  
“我喜欢吃原味薯条。”  
——哦，我喜欢吃芝士味的。  
——我喜欢椒盐的。  
Matt看到“芝士”这个已经被他拉进黑名单的词，眼皮一跳。他哼了一声，把两碟酱料端近镜头：“这是我喜欢的两种酱，番茄酱和蜂蜜芥末酱。”  
——番茄酱很传统啊。  
——应该说无聊吧。  
——但是蜂蜜芥末酱不是该配明虾沙拉更好吃吗？  
弹幕开始热烈地争论两种蘸酱哪种更好吃。  
而Matt则一心埋头在薯条间，先拿过番茄酱开吃，一根，两根，三根，咔嚓咔嚓。  
Ben双手抱胸，靠在橱柜边，微笑看着在餐桌上对着电脑摄像头专心吃播的Matt。  
其实他的笑容里藏满了促狭，但Matt吃得太专注没看见。  
Ben注视着12CM高的迷你爱人进食的模样。Matt把嘴巴张成可爱的“O”形，伸出粉嫩的小舌头把微型薯条卷进嘴里，意犹未尽地舔去嘴角的番茄酱。咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓，像一只嘟嘟的小仓鼠。Ben忍不住用手指捏起他面前的小薯条，送到他嘴边。  
——咦这是给主播做缩身餐的家人吧。  
——上次是不是这位，把被芝士糊脸的主播从披萨手里解救出来的？  
——主播你知道你被芝士糊脸的截图已经被做成表情包了吗？  
Matt斜眼看着上方的巨人，再看看送到嘴边的薯条，哼地一口连薯条带手指头咬下去。他的嘴巴当然没有大到可以咬下Ben一根指头的程度，对Ben来说，也就是跟蚂蚁咬了一口毫无区别。  
不过喂迷你爱人吃东西的感觉真有趣！Ben兴味盎然地继续喂他，Matt才不配合，扭头吃自己的。  
Ben也不恼，回到原处继续笑眯眯地看着Matt吃薯条。Matt吃了一阵番茄酱，又端起蜂蜜芥末酱，直接拿一把薯条沾满酱料就塞到嘴里。  
“哇哇哇呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”  
可怜的小人儿瞬间被呛到眼泪鼻涕齐飚，Matt吐出薯条，端起旁边的冰水咕噜噜地灌下去，又猛地吐舌头，眼睛都呛红了。  
——又出事了？主播你每次吃东西都很多状况哎。  
——难道是黄芥末酱放太多了吗？  
——看到主播被呛得这么惨，我居然觉得很好笑……  
——其实我也是。  
——我也……  
——他实际上是个搞笑主播吧。  
毫无同情心的弹幕刷刷刷飞过，Matt好容易缓过劲儿来，立刻意识到又是Ben在整他！  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈亲爱的对不起可是你这样……哈哈哈哈哈……”  
Ben浑厚的笑声回荡在厨房里。Matt气得连胸口都火辣辣的，又拿他没办法，只能冲他挥舞粉粉的小拳头。  
然后整个人被Ben握住，男人还很“好心”地用缩身专用的小毛巾给他擦脸擦鼻涕，就像小女孩在照顾自己的芭比娃娃似的。  
“亲爱的，你的嘴都被辣得肿起来了哎~~”  
恶劣的男人不顾Matt的反对，大嘴在他辣得红肿的嘟嘟嘴上轻轻吻了下。他就是想看Matt在吃播上出状况啊，这种心态是不是不太好？  
嗯，他会努力反省的。  
所以他决定对小爱人更好一点：“亲爱的，你的衣服都沾满酱汁了，我们去给你洗澡，好不好？”  
又洗澡！天天就想把他泡在碗里这样那样洗澡！一边洗一边亲亲摸摸这样那样！一天洗八遍不烦吗！他都要泡肿了！  
抗议例行无效。  
迷你Matt，今天依然很委屈。

3、  
“hi……今天我要喝蛤蜊浓汤。”  
相比起前两次，今天直播的Matt显得不是很精神。  
连续被Ben捉弄实在很火大，他都一度想放弃吃播了。但Ben再三保证不会再乱来，而且他每天吃吃睡睡也确实无聊，终于在时隔一周后重新开始吃播。  
——蛤蜊浓汤我喜欢，但是碗为什么那么大！  
——天哪主播你这么大一碗浓汤是要泡澡吗？  
在12CM高的迷你Matt旁边，摆着一碗正常大小的汤。当然，Matt面前的餐具还是他能用的缩身型号，但看到这么小的人儿旁边摆着一大碗汤，画面还是挺滑稽的。  
“有人说光给我做一人份的浓汤太浪费了，直接做一碗，给我分一勺就行。”  
他对摄像机后方偷笑的巨人Ben龇牙咧嘴。  
——哦哦，是上次出现过的主播家人吗？  
——主播的家人很会做菜啊。  
——难怪主播会胖。  
你们不提胖这个字会怎样？Matt被扎了一下心，决定继续无视，端起自己的汤碗。“我们波士顿人啊，对蛤蜊浓汤是很挑剔的……”  
——对！波士顿蛤蜊浓汤最棒了！  
——蛤蜊块和土豆块混合的味道真是超赞，我想我妈妈了。  
——我喜欢加牡蛎的。  
——哦，我喜欢加鳕鱼。  
——前面说牡蛎和鳕鱼的，你们真是波士顿人吗？  
——异端！我们波士顿蛤蜊浓汤的精华就是蛤蜊汁！加那些乱七八糟的都不是我们波士顿人！  
——不，我也是波士顿土著啊，我们家就爱加鳕鱼。  
——主播你的蛤蜊浓汤加了什么？  
“鳕鱼。”  
Matt含着一口馥郁香浓的汤，咕噜噜吞下去，含糊地回答。Ben做的蛤蜊浓汤真是太合他胃口了，就算对Ben再生气，也不能阻止他大口地喝汤。一小碗汤很快见底，他举起碗，示意某人快来添汤。  
“来啦来啦。”  
Ben很殷勤地给他添满，非常狗腿的样子。Matt怀疑地看了他一眼，今天这么乖？  
“我要去打扫院子，给你留个梯子，待会自己添吧。”Ben留下个小梯子，戴上除草手套出门了。Matt看他人都走了，收回疑惑，继续吃播，发现弹幕已经混掐成一团。  
——蛤蜊浓汤明明应该加龙虾块啊！  
——没错！我们的波士顿龙虾！  
——加一堆东西的大杂烩有什么好吃的，一群老粗。  
——呵呵，也许你是买不起新鲜龙虾吧。  
看别人吃东西都能吵起来？人类真闲，Matt感叹了一句，发现自己的碗又空了。他摸摸肚皮，感觉还能再喝一碗。  
于是他把小梯子搭在和他身高差不多的大汤碗旁边，嘿咻嘿咻地端着碗，爬着梯子上去给自己勺汤。  
大汤碗里的料真多！哼哼，刚才只给我碗里添汤，我还要蛤蜊块、鳕鱼块，对啊明明还有龙虾！Matt趴在碗边，伸长了手里的勺子往汤碗中间够，然而趴得太专心，一个重心不稳，噗通地掉进了大汤碗里！  
——看，他又出状况了。  
——早说了那碗汤是给他泡澡的。  
——还有比他更迷糊的主播吗？  
在蛤蜊汤里拼命扑腾的Matt，看不到这些一如既往没有同情心的弹幕，他哇哇乱叫着冒出水面，呃汤面，两手扒着碗沿，吐出一大口汤水。呛死他了！  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我就知道！”  
一直偷偷躲在门后窥看Matt吃播的Ben终于又现身了。他大笑着用勺子把狼狈的Matt从碗里捞出来：“宝贝，我的汤全成了你的洗澡水哎……不过我不介意！还是会喝光的！宝贝泡过澡的汤更美味啦~”  
变态啊你！Matt浑身湿漉漉地坐在汤勺里，打了个大喷嚏。  
大舌头像平时一样舔过来，Matt抓着勺把东躲西躲，又被狠狠舔了个遍。今天肯定也是Ben设下的陷阱吧！  
“冤枉。”  
Ben和他心意相通，一看他眼神就知道他在控诉什么：“这次又关我事？你没站稳不能怪我啊宝贝！”  
我不管！就怪你！  
Matt委屈巴巴地扭脸不看他，Ben笑嘻嘻地戳着他鼓鼓的小脸蛋：“好啦，接下来又是我们喜欢的洗澡环节啦，开心吗？”  
那只是你喜欢的环节啊喂！

4、  
“hi，又是我。”Matt向镜头举起手里的食物：“今天吃烤肉。不准说热量，不准说胖，谢谢！”  
——主播今天好暴躁喔。  
——可能在蛤蜊汤里洗澡会让人变得暴躁吧。  
——哈哈哈哈哈你们太坏了为什么还要记得他掉进汤碗的糗事！  
你们都是坏人！  
Matt的嘴嘟得老高。坏人坏人坏人。都喜欢欺负他！  
他泄愤似的把烤肉串塞进嘴里，连肉带洋葱彩椒一口气吞进去，用力大嚼。  
——主播你不怕噎住吗？  
——看他吃我也好想吃BBQ了。  
——主播，缩身以后去BBQ方便吗？  
“不知道，听说缩身社区里很多聚餐活动。”Matt嘴里塞得很满，所以说话变得很慢：“可是我还没搬去。”  
——主播为什么不搬？去了那边可以给我们直播更多好玩的。  
为什么不搬？因为某个和我约好了一起缩身的人，临时反悔了呀！我自己一个人去有什么意思嘛。Matt越想越委屈，吃得脸都皱起来了。  
——今天的烤肉很难吃吗？  
——可能，看他吃得一脸愤怒。  
“没有，是柠檬汁太酸了。”Matt闷闷地说。  
对，是柠檬汁太酸了，酸到他鼻子发胀，眼睛发红，才不是难过呢。  
“怎么吃得一脸都是。”Ben正在洗碗，看到他又吃了一脸肉汁，很自然地过来给他擦嘴。  
——主播的家人好温柔哦。  
——远远看到一个模糊的全身入画，好像是个大帅哥。  
“是我丈夫啦。”  
Matt吃完一串，又拿起另一串。每一串烤肉都搭配得很丰富，洋葱块、彩椒块、土豆块，夹杂着烤猪肉和烤鸡肉，鲜嫩多汁，口感饱满，又不是很腻。想到Ben费劲地用大手给他串精致的小串，还得更费劲地掌控火候给他烧烤，心里的怨气消散了一点点。  
不过他又想，都是因为Ben没有跟自己一起缩身啊。如果一起缩身了，搬到专属社区里面去，两个人可以更快活。而且现在这个体型差，都没法过夫夫生活了，很影响感情的好吗！  
——是主播的丈夫！哇！  
——现在这种会做菜又会照顾人的男人已经绝迹了吧。  
——拜托，你们看主播的体型就知道他被照顾得挺幸福的。  
哦呵呵，你们对我的体型很多意见的样子？要不要给你们个话筒？  
虽然我有一点肉肉，但是Ben喜欢嘛。但是……现在我们体型差距这么大，他还会喜欢我吗？  
“怎么今天还是不高兴？”  
收拾好厨房的Ben看Matt已经结束吃播了，丢了一桌子烤串签子等他清场，却还是一脸闷闷不乐。  
“我今天没恶搞你吧！很乖吧！”他赶紧举手自证清白。  
Matt给了他一个白眼，索性在餐桌上平躺下来，摸着自己吃得鼓起的肚皮。“大概只是吃撑了。”  
“那我帮你揉揉吧。”Ben笑起来，不顾Matt的反对，撩起他的上衣，露出肉肉的小肚子。  
温暖的指腹在肚皮上打着圈圈，热气透过皮肤，传到Matt肚子里，继而传向全身。  
Matt被揉得舒舒服服暖暖和和的，忍不住打了个呵欠，伸了个懒腰。  
男人低下头，在他的小肚皮上吻了下。  
“困了就睡吧。”  
“嗯。”  
小人儿被托在男人温热的、大大的掌心里，蜷缩成一团，满足地睡着了。

5、  
“hi~今天我的饭后甜点是草莓冰淇淋。”  
——主播今天好开心啊。  
——热量。  
——胖。  
——哈哈哈哈你们不要欺负他啦，他看起来都比开始吃播的时候圆了。  
Matt今天心情好，决定不和这群坚持吐槽他的人计较。他拍了拍身边的巨型草莓，嗯，是跟他的体型比起来巨型，实际上是正常尺寸：“看！缩身的好处！食物管够！”  
——还真的是草莓+冰淇淋啊……  
Matt左手边搁着一颗大草莓，右手边搁着一大碗冰淇淋。他伸出双手开心地抱着草莓狠狠咬了一口，脸上立刻被喷出的果汁染红了。  
——主播双手居然环抱不住一颗草莓，缩身人尺寸真是太小了。  
——也许只是他手短？  
反正也不会在意这些故意扎心欺负他的弹幕，Matt继续埋头啃大草莓。和正常人体型的时候吃草莓感觉好不一样啊！吃草莓吃到爽一直是他对食物的幻想之一，他舔着嘴边满满的香甜果汁，又咬了一大口。  
Ben拿着手机，饶有兴味地拍着爱人。Matt啃一口草莓又去勺一勺冰淇淋，欢快得就像他们年轻的时候一起去迪士尼。  
那时候一到假日，他们就会抽时间去迪士尼疯玩。Matt喜欢抱着一桶冰淇淋一路玩，一路吃，两人还会戴着傻乎乎的米奇帽子拍照。  
Matt吃得很快，一颗草莓转眼没了小半个，冰淇淋碗也被挖出一个小坑。  
——我想问这是饭后甜点的分量吗？  
——不过看他吃得好爽，缩身以后真的东西可以随便吃个够哎！  
——我也想抱着大草莓吃吃吃！我要去缩身！  
“又吃得满脸都是。”Ben把他提起来，伸出舌尖舔了舔那些甘甜的汁水。Matt显然已经习惯了被大舌头舔脸，还咯咯笑着，伸出小舌戳戳Ben的舌尖。  
Ben愣了下，忍不住笑起来，放柔了动作，很轻很轻地和Matt的小舌头碰在一起。  
不知是被汁水还是被羞涩染红，Matt的脸上一层粉色。尽管人到中年，已经不复年轻时的俊秀漂亮，但看在爱人眼里还是十万分的可爱。  
“我还要继续吃播啦！”Matt在爱人手掌里扭动了下。Ben才不管呢，完全是字面意义上的将他一手掌握着，舌头不住滑过小小的、滑嫩的脸蛋，嘟起的小嘴，还有那两只撑在他虎口上的沾满了冰淇淋的小手。  
“我帮你舔干净呀。”他索性把Matt的小手含进嘴里舔着，Matt的手心被挠得好痒，又羞又想笑，可明知在Ben放手前自己是挣不脱的。也只好撇撇嘴随他去啦！  
“我的冰淇淋要化掉了。”Matt还想着他的冰淇淋，一个劲扭头去看那碗。Ben只好笑着，干脆把他放进了冰淇淋碗里，Matt“嗷”地一下被冻坏了跳起来！  
——主播的丈夫又在逗他了。  
——夫夫之间的情趣啦。  
——到底是吃播还是在撒狗粮啊！对我们单身观众好点，OK？  
躺在又冰又甜又腻的冰淇淋堆里，Matt突然觉得有点像跌进某个童话场景。他懒得跟那个恶趣味的男人计较，翻身打了个滚，咬了一大口半化的冰淇淋：“这样吃很棒啊~”  
——我也想睡在冰淇淋堆里！终极梦想！  
——我也是！  
当然，最后的流程，依然还是玩得一身脏兮兮的Matt被拎去洗白白了。  
我每次都会认真帮你洗干净哦，Ben很贴心地说。

6、  
“hi……今天吃蛋糕。”  
——好精致的小蛋糕！  
——这个也是主播丈夫做的吗？  
——我真的不想说热量和胖，但是……  
“对啊。他做的。”Matt挖了一大口，嘴巴都被奶油堵住了，吚吚呜呜地说：“明天是我生日。”  
——哇！主播生日快乐！  
——生日快乐呀小胖子！  
——这是生日蛋糕吗？  
Ben今天提前给他做了生日蛋糕，然后说明天他有事不能回家陪他庆生了。真是的。Matt两三口把蛋糕吃完，两腮鼓鼓的，心里闷闷的。  
这么多年，从他们谈恋爱的时候起，Ben就没缺席过他的生日。年轻的时候每到他生日都尽量调整假期，带他天南海北地旅行。后来工作再忙，也要挤出一晚上，跟他去高级餐厅吃个大餐，或者看场两人都喜欢的新电影。  
有几次Matt生日正好遇上他们都爱看的球赛，两人还紧张兮兮地买好各种零食饮料，一起窝在沙发里看直播，一起尖叫，一起加油，别提多开心了。  
可是今年，Ben却非要在他生日这天出门，还神秘兮兮的。而缩身后的自己，没有了Ben的帮助，哪里也去不了。  
从没觉得缩身会给自己带来如此大的不便，Matt心情更糟糕了。  
还好有一群等着看他吃播的网友。虽然这些人超级没同情心，最爱吐槽他，好歹也热热闹闹的。  
“我还要吃这个。”  
他捧过一碗面，用筷子捞起来给大家看清楚：“吃面。”  
——为什么生日要吃面？  
“不知道，我丈夫去中餐馆吃饭人家说的，听说中国人有过生日吃什么长寿面的说法。”  
——长寿面！听起来很不错啊！  
——主播又撒狗粮。  
——今天没看到主播丈夫的手入镜哎。  
才没有撒狗粮。才没有秀恩爱。Matt刺溜刺溜地吃面心里难受着呢。  
Ben把蛋糕和面端给他的时候倒是笑嘻嘻的，还说什么，听他们中餐馆的人说，吃了长寿面长长久久呀，很有意思！  
屁咧，还长长久久，现在就不见人影了！  
因为吃了两份食物，Matt肚皮比平时还撑。他关了直播，在餐桌上滚来滚去，只觉得家里空荡荡的。  
夜色慢慢暗下来，Matt不知不觉在餐桌上睡着了。不知道过了多久，屋门被打开，Ben走了进来。  
看到桌上露着肚皮，睡得呼呼熟的Matt，男人无奈地摇摇头笑起来。小心翼翼地把小人儿捧到手心，轻轻亲了下小肚子，熟睡的小人毫无察觉地撅着屁股翻了个身，把自己在掌心窝成更舒服的姿势。  
“宝贝，明天见。”

7、  
Matt醒来的时候发现床很陌生。  
屋子也很陌生。  
他惊疑不定地下床，转头竟发现卧室里对着一面巨大的落地窗。推开落地窗，入眼是陌生的、漂亮得仿佛像在做梦的风景——  
蓝天、绿树、带花园的小院子。  
他揉揉自己的眼睛，咦，又有点眼熟？  
啊！  
这不是自己缩身手术前，在社区里看中的某套样品房吗？  
只是那时候他和Ben预算还差一点，最后仍是决定退而求其次，选择另一套更实惠的社区房子。  
怎么……  
“喜欢吗？”  
熟悉的声音从身后传来，Ben端着早餐盘从身后走过来——不是巨人Ben，而是同样缩身了的Ben？  
当然，即使进行了缩身手术，Ben的身材仍然比他高大太多。男人走到爱人身边，亲了亲他发愣的脸：“是不是很惊喜？生日快乐！”  
这是怎么回事？  
Matt傻傻地被Ben拉到小院子里用早餐。这儿环境真是太好了，专门过滤过的空气也格外清新。Ben给他倒上咖啡，解释说，这就是他送给Matt的生日礼物。  
“因为你真的很喜欢这套房子嘛。”  
预算不够，那就再努力挣钱吧。这几个月里，Ben可没少想法子挣钱，可算赶在Matt生日前定下了这套缩身别墅，顺便也给自己动了缩身手术。  
“你干嘛不早说。”  
被巨大的喜悦冲击着的Matt开心得不得了。又想掩饰脸上的笑，可即使拿法棍面包啃着，也挡不住裂开的嘴角。  
“早说就没惊喜了嘛。”  
“都结婚这么多年了还搞这套……”  
切，明明很喜欢啊。Ben快速吃完自己的早餐，看Matt还在喝咖啡，迫不及待地把他抱住，在他耳边轻声说：“你就不担心？”  
“担心什么？”Matt又愣住了。  
“担心缩身手术后……”男人抓着他的手往自己已经隆起的一大包摸去，笑得不怀好意：“来嘛，好好检查下看，有没有影响使用啦。”  
“这才刚起床！”  
“我都憋了好几个月了。”才不管他假模假样的推拒，男人还像两人正常体型时那样，打横抱起爱人就往卧室走。  
继续他玩了几十年都不腻的“每天欺负心爱的小个子”的游戏。  
-end-

番外：生日快乐  
“hi~~今天继续吃生日蛋糕。”  
Matt又开了直播，只是背景变成了新家。  
——咦，昨天不是刚吃了生日蛋糕吗？  
——热量热量热量。  
——他已经对热量和胖两个词免疫了吧。  
——但吃多了还是会胖的。  
——你们够啦！今天主播生日啊！生日快乐！  
——生日快乐！  
刚刚打开视频，一大波弹幕就将画面淹没了，可见Matt的吃播现在特别受欢迎。  
Ben端着红茶杯走过来坐在旁边：“大家好，我是Matt的丈夫，Ben。”  
——主播的丈夫终于也缩身了！  
——哇！好帅！  
——也太帅了吧，和主播好配啊。  
“弹幕总是这么多？看得我眼花。”Ben把茶杯搁下，自觉拿过蛋糕来点蜡烛。没办法，习惯了给爱人做牛做马，劳碌命啊。  
Matt还在很开心地看着网友们夸Ben帅气又体贴，还夸他们超配，心情好得不得了。  
“Happy birthday to you……”点好蜡烛，Ben温柔地看着爱人唱起了生日歌。Matt单手托腮在旁边，微微侧过头看他。尽管两鬓发色渐褪，额头眼角也不可避免地增添了岁月的纹路，他的爱人却比年轻的时候更英俊，更迷人，仿佛被时光酿成的陈酒，散发浑厚的醇香。  
“好啦，你可以许愿了。”  
——我们为什么要在这里。  
——我是想来看主播吃东西的……不是想看这个！讨厌！  
——默默举起手中的火把！  
“一起许愿，闭上眼睛。”Matt看了眼Ben，Ben很听话地闭眼。片刻后，他刚想睁眼，突然后脑被人猛地往下按！  
“哐啷！”  
Ben瞬间感觉自己眼耳口鼻被糊了个爽，甜腻的味道充斥着鼻端口腔。Matt居然趁机将自己的脑袋按进了蛋糕里！  
“哈哈哈哈哈让你捉弄我！芝士糊脸是吧！超辣芥末酱是吧！害我掉进汤碗是吧！故意丢我到冰淇淋里是吧！”  
Matt高兴得一边笑一边拍手，就像个十八九岁的少年，为自己的恶作剧得意不已。  
——哇哦，主播真是超强的报复心！  
——哈哈哈哈笑死我了主播丈夫也有今天。  
——想起了我珍藏的主播被芝士糊脸的表情包。  
“咳咳咳”，Ben好容易把脸从一塌糊涂的蛋糕里拔出来，可算能呼吸了。Matt指着他的脸继续狂笑，可还没高兴过三秒钟，忽然被爱人伸出长臂抱住了。  
他挣扎了一下，和以前无数次一样，毫无效果，即使他俩现在不再是迷你人和巨人的差距，本身的体型差就够看了。  
Ben用力按住Matt的后脑，坏笑着吻了上去，含住了爱人还带着笑意的嘴唇。  
甜甜蜜蜜的奶油同样糊在了Matt的脸上，唇齿间满是奶油和巧克力还有糖霜的甜味。好甜，太甜了，Matt其实根本没有反抗的意思，勾着Ben的脖子主动加深了这个甜蜜过头的深吻。  
——举报了举报了！  
——我的电脑要爆炸了！！！这不是吃播！！！这是谋杀单身狗！  
——你们这样是犯罪你们知道吗！  
——主播的生日真快乐啊。  
——居然还有人平心静气地祝福，一定不是单身，可恶。  
——太甜了，看得我也想去恋爱了，呜呜呜。  
“……去卧室好不好？”沙哑压抑的男声带着喘息，在Matt耳边轻轻询问，然而并不是问句。  
下一刻，Matt就被高大的爱人抱着离开了镜头。  
留下一屏愤怒的网友在刷屏。  
间杂着几句，生日快乐。  
——生日快乐呀，Matt！

 

 

END


End file.
